


Ninja at Play (What a Wonderful Day)

by TheOnlyHuman



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Fem!Kai (Ninjago), Jay and Nya are goin out, Kai is a girl, Lloyd is like the baby of the group, Sensei Wu is awesome but quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHuman/pseuds/TheOnlyHuman
Summary: Lloyd's hungry but his pride won't let him admit anything.Thankfully, Kai is more than experienced in hubris.In the end, everyone gets fed.





	Ninja at Play (What a Wonderful Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm a bit bored now so I thought I'd do something to quell my boredom. Enjoy this half assed, unchecked, one shot!

 

Lloyd's stomach grumbled loudly, causing him to blush. Thankfully only Cole and he were in the common area of the Bounty so he hadn't yet made too big a fool of himself. Nevertheless, that thought didn't stop the blush from spreading over his cheeks as Cole laughed at him. 

"Hungry, kid?" The Master of Earth smirked, one arm hanging limply over the back of the couch as he used the other one to hold up his book. Lloyd didn't know what it was but it looked old, probably something Kai had found when she was out scouring those junk antique shops.

"No," Lloyd growled, face feeling as hot as a sauna. "Why ever would you think that?"

Cole just offered him another smirk, this one more knowing than the last. "Kai makes a pretty good bacon bap, if you want one."

"What?" Lloyd snarked, inevitably falling back into his comfort zone of agressive rudeness as the embarrasment did not fade. "You not going to attempt making anything?"

Kai chose that moment to enter the room. She offered Lloyd an odd smile as she laughed.

"I'm not sure you want your food burnt, squirt." She settled down beside Cole, pulling her phone out of her camoflague patterned sweats. "Cole's figured out that he can't cook by now, too. Why you lookin' for food anyway?"

Lloyd glowered at the cushion beside him, Cole spoke up for him.

"Brat's hungry," the mountain of a man rumbled, amusement colouring his tone. "Got all defensive when I said you make a good bacon bap."

"That I do," Kai boasted and Lloyd just wished they'd drop the subject already. "You want one kid?"

_No,_ Lloyd thought. Not while they were calling him a child. If it were up to him, he wouldn't even be here were it not for his Uncle's orders. He wasn't even a ninja for god's sake, and with the growing propensity to act respectively around the Master of Fire it seemed that the woman was going to become the Green Ninja anyway!

" _I'm fine,_ " is what Lloyd would've said had his stomach not went against him and growled once again. This time louder than the first.

Kai smiled softly -softer than Lloyd had ever seen aimed towards him, from the Fire Ninja or not- and stood up, shrugging Cole's arm off her as she went. She motioned for Lloyd to follow, "Come on."

He did.

 

-/-/-

 

Kai pulled out the bacon from the disposable plastic package and flopped it down on a plate she'd unearthed from the cupboard.

"You know how to cook?" She asked in an inscrutable tone. Her face was carefully blank and that alone made Lloyd nervous.

His palms were too sweaty.

"No," he shifted, aching to just be allowed to leave. Lloyd didn't know why the older woman couldn't just make it for him.

"Right, I'll show you then." Her hand flickered over the switch to turn the cooker on. Lloyd stared at it then blinked at her stare.

She wanted him to turn it on? Lloyd sighed and reached to flick it, Kai's hand batted his own away before he even got halfway. He frowned.

"You're too young to be acting all depressed, Lloyd." She said, frown just gracing her lips. For a moment Lloyd wondered if Cole was going to appear like he always did when someone upset his girlfriend, and beat them into the ground, but the man did not appear. "Stop that, turn the cooker on."

Deciding to just get this over and done with, Lloyd flicked the switch, blank faced. He watched for a second as the box of metal whirred to life, flashing numbers appearing on it's little screen-hud thing.

"Now we need to get a frying pan and put it on to heat up with some oil in it." Kai was already moving away, stooping low to a drawer to pull out a frying pan and then walking over to him again. She pulled the oil out of the little alcove beside the cabinets just right to the cooker.

She placed the frying pan on the closest hob and gave him the oil, "Just a dribble."

If Lloyd was surprised at how the oil all rushed to break free when he tipped the bottle upside down, he didn't show it. He saved it quick enough so that only a dribble escaped the bottle and not the entire thing. He brushed off Kai's giggle with a glare.

"Now you have to turn on the hob," she smiled, motioning to the little switch thing that protruded from the clear base of the cooker, almost like a dial of sorts.

Lloyd followed her hands and twisted the dial-thing to the symbol Kai insisted was the correct one. "Unless you want to burn down the place or get burnt, you keep it at that for now."

Silence collapsed down upon them, the only noise being the sizzling of the oil as it heated up. Lloyd shifted uneasily. Kai didn't seem to like the silence either and spoke up, shifting off to the side where the cutting board sat.

"You want a toasted bap or a normal one?" Lloyd turned and found she'd pulled a package of baps from the bread bin.

"Uh, a toasted one," Lloyd muttered. Kai nodded then popped her head out the door to shout to Cole.

"We're making bacon baps, babe." She said, Lloyd cringed at Cole's nickname. "Be a darlin' and go see who else wants one?"

Cole snorted and Lloyd heard him stand up, "Just for you, I'll take one too please, if you will."

Cole walked in through the door and gave Kai a kiss on the forehead as he passed. Lloyd watched, curious, as Kai smiled brighter than he'd ever seen her smile, even around the group in general. It seemed she appreciated the small things, which made sense according to what Lloyd had heard of her past.

Lloyd supposed he could relate to her in that way, he'd very much been alone, but then, it was also different because Kai had had to fend not only for herself but for her younger sister, Nya, as well. Lloyd had seen photos of Kai when she was younger, took by chance. He knew she'd had it hard.

Kai began cutting up a bap and cleared her throat, gaining his attention. "You wanna slip the bacon into the pan?"

Lloyd blinked and gulped at the sudden threatening pose of the pan and the bacon sitting on the plate. "Um..."

Kai was behind him then, using that stealth that made everyone sure she was going to be the Green Ninja. She picked up one slice, "I'll show you, yeah?"

She hovered the bacon over the pan, making sure he was watching, and dropped it into the pan swiftly. "You have to be quick so you don't get jabbed by the grease, that can hurt apparently."

Lloyd took a moment to understand that then realised the woman probably didn't get burnt due to her element. He smiled then, to think, the Master of Fire -someone everyone thought was _formed_ of anger- was doing something so trivial as cooking with a.. young person.

Cole popped up then, "Nya says she's fine but Jay's having one so that probably means she'll end up getting one too. Zane agreed as long as you don't toast the bap, Wu and Misako said they were okay."

"Cheers, babe." Kai smiled, leaving Lloyd be, in order to get back to the baps.

"No prob, honey." Cole winked and vanished back into the common area, probably to get back to his book.

"Usually there's only two bits of bacon in a bap but these things are big so three each, yeah kid?"

That meant he had to put on... 6 times 3...

"18 bits, kid."

Lloyd huffed and dropped another slice into the pan, "I knew that."

"Think you can put on another pan?" Kai asked and Lloyd could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Of course," he growled.

 

-/-/-

 

"Lunch is served," Kai announced, dropping down the tray of bacon baps. "The one on the end is yours, Zane."

Jay whipped up and instantly took one from the pile. He dropped it onto his plate and layered ketchup over it, even as Lloyd cringed. The Master of Lightning bit into his bap and moaned, speaking with his mouth full, "This is the best damn bap I've ever had! Who made it?"

Lloyd picked up his own bap, expecting to be left out of the credit. He nearly choked when Kai spoke from beside him.

"It was all Lloyd, turns out he has quite a perk for cooking."

Lloyd blushed as everyone smiled and praised him. When everyone had calmed down he gave Kai a small smile. She beamed and winked at him.


End file.
